


Pet Sematary

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Child Death, ColdFlash Week 2018, Day 2- Halloween, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Pet Sematary AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: Under the arc of a weather stain boards,Ancient goblins, and warlords,Come out of the ground, not making a sound,The smell of death is all around,And the night when the cold wind blows, No one cares, nobody knows.





	Pet Sematary

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the October Coldflash Week 2018: Halloween.  
> My take on this was more of a horror story than anything else but hey, part of it is set on Halloween so...   
> If you have read the Stephen King book of the same title or watched the movie you must know what you're in for. If you haven't please read the tags.

_ He supposed it was the only thing keeping him from completely snapping… So he couldn’t quite manage to blame anyone but himself for what was happening, not as he made his way up to the burial ground: up the path, cross the barrier after the Pet Sematary, ignore the sounds around you, it’s just the loons. _

_ Michael was so small in his arms… But also so heavy. Kids shouldn’t be wrapped up in plastic like this… Not with a shovel and a pick. _

_ Christ, he smelled bad now too, just like McSnurtle the turtle.  _

_ He couldn’t let Len’s little boy die, wouldn’t allow those blue eyes to fade in everyone’s memory if he could avoid it… He’d bring Michael back for Len, he’d bring him back because he had promised to never hurt Len the way his father had and he had promised he would be the one. _

_ Barry was the one supposed to be watching Michael while Len was out with Nora choosing some pumpkins for their porch. It was all his fault. _

 

_ He couldn’t remember Len being this heavy when he was alive, he thought as he made his way through the familiar path with yet another body wrapped up neatly in his arms, this time with the soft baby blue sheets from Joe’s place. He was so glad he left the tools up there already. _

_ He waited too long with Michael, he should have taken care of that immediately… He had given Michael too much time to be left open and something got into his body. This wouldn’t happen to Len because Barry was pretty sure he was alive even halfway up the path. _

_ Len’s body was fresh and this time it would work and he’d get his husband back. It didn’t matter if he was a little slow, a little off and didn’t smell like the weird snowy days he always seemed to smell like, Barry would still love him and make it work. _

_ Anything would work as long as they were together. _

 

_ Sitting quietly in the living room of the now empty house should be giving Barry the chills, he knew, but he simply didn’t feel anything anymore. He didn’t feel the ache in his muscles from making two demanding trips up to the Micmac burial ground, didn’t feel cold even though every single window in the living room was open with the cold autumn air flowing freely through the house. He didn’t feel sad or hopeful or anything else. _

_ Footsteps coming from the kitchen made his heart jump in his chest. Barry didn’t turn around to look, he simply let them come closer and closer until Len was standing right in front of him. He almost couldn’t see the hole on his neck where Michael had bitten off and the lost eye from the stabbing was there, not the same shade of blue as the other eye but it was there and that was all that mattered. _

_ “Hey, Scarlet.”  _

 

Barry jolted awake with a gut wrecking scream and clung to the body next to him on the bed for dear life. Something was telling him it was just a dream, that he didn’t have to worry and that there was no such thing as a cursed burial ground past the Pet Sematary. This wasn’t a prophetic dream, he’d be just fine, Michael was sleeping in his room peacefully and Nora in her own room. 

“Hey hey hey… Scarlet, what’s wrong?” Barry realized Len had been telling him that for probably a few seconds already, the worry in his voice so clear and so loud.

Worry in his living voice, coming out of his breathing body. 

Barry relaxed in his husband’s arms and shook his head slowly, not yet feeling comfortable with talking about his dream. He wasn’t even sure it was really a dream.

Then a set of small footsteps came down the hall and suddenly he saw the Michael from his dream in his head, little hands holding a knife while his feet muddied the hardwood floors, curls falling lifelessly on his bruised and chopped up face.

_ Like he had to be glued back together. _

“Papa? Daddy?” Michael called from the door, struggling to push it open with just one hand so he wouldn’t let go of Nora’s hand. 

Nora rubbed her sleepy eyes tiredly and let her big brother pull her along over to the bed. 

“I just had a bad dream…” Barry managed to say and reached over to help the two climb up on the bed. 

In the morning he’d tell Len about the dream. In the morning Len would do research in the way only a world-class thief could and figure out certain things he would never tell Barry about what really existed beyond the Pet Sematary.

In the afternoon Len would start packing and by the time Halloween morning rolled around, they’d be on their way back to Central City with both children in the back seat of the car, alive and well.

The weird energy that came from Ludlow stopped being a thing more and more with every mile they drove away from it. 

Barry thought that maybe, just maybe that dream could have very well become reality.

 


End file.
